iuk_poptropicafandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Carnival
In the dead of night, a caravan rumbles into town. The traveling carnival has returned! But this is no day at the park. Behind the lights and the laughter, the carnival harbors a dark secret. Buy a ticket if you dare, but beware — once you enter, you may never be able to escape the Monster Carnival! This island was released to members on February 21, 2014 and to everyone on March 20, 2014. Disappearance of the Monster Carnival Longtime Poptropicans know that Monster Carnival was supposed to be one of our earliest Islands. It was announced in 2008, and even added to the travel map with a message that said "Coming Soon." Then it disappeared without notice. Why? There have been a lot of explanations over the years. Some were closer to the mark than others. Frankly, the Poptropica Creators would like to let the conspiracy theories go on, because they're more interesting than the truth. But it's time they came clean. Monster Carnival was removed from the Poptropica travel map because it wasn't finished, and everybody was too busy with other projects to give it the attention it needed. That's all! The Poptropica Creators really just announced it too early, got onto other things, and never came back to it. But as Monster Carnival continued to live on in the imaginations of our players, they couldn't let it go. What a great name! Every year, when they discussed what new Islands to make, somebody would say "Monster Carnival!" and everyone else would nod. Then they'd pick a bunch of other Islands to do instead. Maybe the Poptropica Creators were intimidated. We all know what happens when something becomes anticipated for too long. Better to leave it as an unrealized dream, rather than risk not delivering. Video Walkthrough A video walkthrough is not available for this island. Written Walkthrough Once you arrive in Monster Carnival Island, you’ll be on Main Street. Run to the right until you see a boy standing next to a sign for the Carnival. His name is Edgar, and he is a proud carnie apprentice. He’ll tell you that people are waiting for the carnival to begin, but that things aren’t ready. After he runs off to the right, follow him to get to the carnival. First talk to the guy standing in front of the Duck Game. He’ll tell you that he has no water for the game and needs a hose. Next talk to the woman in front of the food stand. She’ll tell you that she’s out of sugar and needs your help making some. She’ll give you a recipe and ask you to find a chemistry set to make some more.Next, return to Main Street and run all the way to the left until you arrive at Honest Gabe’s Auto Repair Shop. Go inside the building. The mechanic inside will run up to you and ask if you’re having car trouble. Tell her you’ve got problems with your radiator hose and she’ll offer to let you have one. It’s up on the top shelf to the right. Jump up to retrieve it and then head back out to Main Street. The Apothecary Now go next door to the Apothecary. Once inside, walk to the right and speak with the white beared man behind the counter. He’ll ask you for help filling out an order and he’ll give you a formula for Salt, also known as Sodium Chloride (NaCl). Once you have that, jump up the stairs to the left and you’ll find a machine under the sign that reads, Biochemistry and You. Clicking on this sign will reveal several formulas that you can create. But to make this first one, just click on the blue and yellow bottles on the top shelf to the left. These are Hydrochloric Acid and Sodium Hydroxide, which you’ll mix in the machine. Once you have both, click on the machine (the ChemoBUSTER-2000) to start it. This machine creates bubbles at the point where you click to push and split apart the different chemical compounds. Bust them all up by clicking on or near them, and push them together by clicking to create bubbles to move them in certain directions. It’s actually easier than it sounds! Once you’ve created all the necessary products, the machine will automatically close, and you’ll get Salt in your backpack. Run back down to the white bearded man and he’ll take the Salt and thank you. Then click on him again and you’ll ask him if you can use the machine again to make something for the carnival. He’ll say yes, and give you a mysterious warning about the carnival and the dark destinations they have traveled through. Sounds ominous! But for now, just head back up to the machine to make the Sugar that the food stand woman needs for her Fried Dough. Click on the blue and purple bottles on the shelves to the right of the machine and repeat the process to create the products you need (Sucrose). Once you’re done, you’ll get Sugar in your backpack. Getting the Carnival Ready Now leave the Apothecary shop and run back to the carnival. Stand to the right of the guy in front of the Duck Game and use the hose in your backpack to fill his duck pool with water. The ducks will float to the top and he’ll exclaim, “My boys can swim!” Interesting note: this appears to be a reference to an episode in Seinfeld called The Fix-Up where George Costanza learns his girlfriend is pregnant and that he is the father. He shouts the same line. Kind of an odd reference, Poptropica! Now talk to the woman in front of the food stand. She’ll take the sugar from your backpack, thank you, and give you some fried dough. At this point, Edgar will come running over, very excited about the fried dough. The woman will yell at him to get back to work.OK, there’s one more ride to fix before the carnival can begin. Run to the right, following the sign to the Carnival Rides. Here you’ll find a ferris wheel spinning out of control. Talk to the man standing in front of it and he’ll tell you that a broken lever is keeping him from fixing the wheel. Run to the right, passing all the other rides, and go to the next area. Here you’ll see twisted metal and a creepy Poptropica face statue lying in the overgrown weeds. Right beneath it on the ground, there’s a lever (how convenient!) Run over it to pick it up. Now head back to the guy in front of the ferris wheel and use the lever in your backpack. This will fix the ferris wheel, bringing it to a safe stop. Now go back to the left and once you arrive in the main carnival area, Edgar will run up to you again. He lets you know that now they can open up the carnival. The screen will transition to an animation of the ferris wheel turning and the sun setting, letting us know that time has passed… Something’s Not Quite Right at the Carnival The Carnival has begun! Talk to each of the carnies and you’ll see that the carnival games are up and running. But something’s amiss — no one can win any of the games. Doesn’t that always happen at carnivals? First, stop by the Pop the Balloon game and pick up the Blunted Dart after talking to Edgar, who claims he has no idea why the balloons aren’t popping. Then jump up on top of the balloon game to get to the level above you and run to the left, passing the Mirror Maze. You’ll find the weight guessing game, which offers a bouncy ball as a prize. Click on the guy with glasses (he’s the weight guesser) and he will correctly guess your weight, prompting you to figure out you need a way (weigh?) to fool him.Now leave the carnival and run back to Main Street. Go inside Honest Gabe’s Auto Repair and you’ll find a machine on the left that’s used to sharpen metal. Open your backpack and Use the Blunted Dart. The machine will whirr and the dart will become a Sharpened Dart. That will definitely come in handy for the Pop the Balloon game! Leave the Auto Repair Shop and go inside the Apothecary. The propreitor will talk to you and say that you’re welcome to whatever you can find in the shop. Right in front of him, you’ll see a red dolly with a stack of boxes on it. Click on the boxes and then click on the piece of paper that appears inside the box. You’ll see that it contains a complimentary bottle of Osmium, one of the heaviest elements. The Vial of Osmium will go into your backpack. Next, leave the shop and head back to the Carnival. Play the Pop the Balloon game and Edgar will give you a Souvenir Cup as a prize. Now go back up to the Guess the Weight game. Because you’re carrying a bottle of Osmium, the guy will not be able to correctly guess your weight and will give you a Super Bouncy Ball as a prize. Now run to the right into the carnival rides area and go past the Ferris Wheel. You’ll find a woman in front of a Test Your Strength game. She’ll challenge you, asking if you’ve got anything in those skinny arms. You’ll take a swing with the hammer, but only be able to get the weight as high as “Infant.” Not very strong! Use the Bouncy Ball in your backpack to place it under the machine. Talk to the woman again and give another swing. This time, you’ll hit “Super Hero” and the woman will give you the hammer as a prize. OK, now run back to the left and talk to the Ferris Wheel guy. He’ll tell you that there’s still a problem with the Ferris Wheel and that two kids are stuck up at the top. Run back to the main carnival area and find the woman in front of the food stand. Use the Souvenir Cup in your backpack and ask her for some fry oil. Then return to the Ferris Wheel and use the Cup of Oil to grease the gears. The Ferris Wheel will start turning again and the kids will be saved. They’ll head over to the Tunnel of Love to the right. Follow them to the right and speak with the guy standing outside the Tunnel of Love entrance. He’ll ask you to give him a hand. He’ll give you a flashlight and ask you to find a mask inside the haunted lab. Run to the right, past the Test Your Strength game, and enter the Haunted Lab. Equip the flashlight so that you can see. This area is a little spooky, but all you need to do is make your way to the top and pick up the Human Fly Mask in the top right corner. Once you have it, exit the Haunted Lab and head back to the Tunnel of Love. Talk to the guy outside again and he’ll tell you to sneak up on the kids and surprise them. Put on the Human Fly Mask and go inside. Walk to the right and you’ll find the two kids sitting in one of the swan boats. You’ll scare them away. Leave the Tunnel of Love. Monsters! When you exit the Tunnel of Love, you’ll see some of the townspeople outside and they’ll tell you that all the carnies disappeared off into the woods. Run to the right to go to the woods and soon you’ll get to a spot with a tree stump and a small cave. Look for dropped items like popcorn on the ground and exit the area where you see those items. Repeat this a few times and then you’ll end up in a dark and spooky part of the woods where you’ll see all the carnies standing around a figure in a purple hooded robe. He will tell them to become their true selves and serve him. Then, they turn into monsters! Night will fall and the moon will rise. When you return to the carnival grounds, Edgar will run up to you and suggest you find Ringmaster Raven for help. Follow Edgar to the ringmaster’s tent. You’ll need to jump over the monsters that are blocking your way. Go inside the ringmaster’s tent and he’ll tell you that there’s a chemical formula that he can use to reverse the transformation. He’ll tell you that the formula is inside the pocket of the man who runs the ferris wheel. Run over to the ferris wheel and use the hammer in your backpack. Press the space bar to smash it on the ground. This will stop the ferris wheel and the monster inside will fall to the ground, dropping a secret message. It’s a ticket for the duck game with the word “GORY” on it. It’s short for green-orange-red-yellow, which is the order you’ll need to pick up the ducks in the game. But first, you’ll need black light bulb, and Edgar tells you that you can find one in the Haunted Lab. Return to the Haunted Lab and equip your flashlight again. Run to the top, near where you found the Human Fly Mask and you’ll find a box of black light bulbs on top of a bookshelf. Jump up to grab one and then exit the Lab. Run all the way to the duck game, avoiding the monsters as you go. When you arrive, open your backpack and use the black light bulb. Click on the duck game to play it and you’ll see that all the ducks have turned different colors. Pick them up in GORY order (green, orange, red, then yellow) to reveal a Mystery Formula that will appear in your backpack. Now return to Main Street. Unfortunately, the door to the Apothecary is locked and you need to find a way to get inside. Go into Honest Gabe’s Auto Repair and click on the green button to lower the lift on the right. Jump up on it and click the red button to raise it. Click on the vent cover to remove it and go inside. Run to the left and you’ll be inside the Apothecary shop. The stack of newspapers is blocking the way, but you can click on each newspaper to move it. The newspaper headlines tell the story of Bird Boy (in reverse order). You’ll learn that he was a carnival orphan who was blamed for starting a fire and then run out of town. Once the stack of newspapers is cleared, you can get inside the shop. Go over to the chemical machine and collect the remaining chemical bottles on the shelf to the right. Then use the machine to make another compound. Leave the shop through the front door and run back to the Carnival. Edgar is waiting outside the ringmaster’s tent. Go inside. You’ll discover that you’ve been double-crossed. Edgar has been hypnotized just like the other carnies and he and the ringmaster capture you and take the formula. The ringmaster wants to use the formula, Sodium Thiopental, to hypnotize everyone in the town! It turns out that Ringmaster Raven is actually Bird Boy! He runs off, leaving you alone with Edgar. Use the Fried Dough in your backpack and it will trigger Edgar’s memory. He’ll snap out of his hynotic state and free you. You’ll then run outside and head to the Mirror Maze. Ringmaster Raven is here and he’ll hide behind one of the mirrors. Watch carefully to see which one he hides behind. Now equip your hammer and stand in front of the mirror he went behind. Use the space bar to swing the hammer and smash the mirror. Ringmaster Raven will appear again and then run to another area to hide again. Repeat this about five or six times (pay close attention each time to where he hides). Eventually, he’ll stop hiding and you will hypnotize him, making him your slave. To make sure he never hurts anyone again, you’ll convince him that he’s actually a chicken. The next day, the carnival is packed up and ready to leave. Speak with Edgar and he’ll give you the island medallion. The carnival, now featuring its new Incredible Chicken Man attraction, rolls out of town. Congratulations on completing Monster Carnival Island! Bonus Quest Now run right to find the Pharmacist hiding in the woods. Follow him when he runs away and speak to him. You will discover that he is a monster, just like all the carnies were. He hands you a formula that you need to make to save him. The ingredients you need to locate are: Pickle Juice, Wild Mushroom Extract and Cola Soft Drink. Jump up to the right and go down to the bottom of the roller coaster and you will spot the Wild Mushroom Extract to the far right. Now head back to the left and return to town. The Pickle Juice will be in the Auto Shop on the top shelf on the left. The Cola Soft Drink will be inside the Apothecary to the left. Now go to the chemical machine in the Apothecary that you used to create all the special formulas for the main quest. Once you have it, run back to the pharmacist and give him the formula. It won’t work! All the townspeople will show up and accept him despite his monstrous appearance. He will give you your own batch of Chemical X to thank you.